Like Father Not Like Daughter
by ShinigamiMikoto
Summary: This story deals with a horrid past of a young girl, whose life was basically filled with lies and hidden memories....But what does a certain Uchiha ...well maybe two Uchiha's have to do with this story? You'll have to find that out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

_**She wasn't anyone's favorite but when it came to her father, Orochimaru her father she was all that meant everything in the world ...when it came with killing.**_

_**Uchiha Miyuki came to the world in a country far away from Konoha, but when her mother died when she was merely 5 months old she was sent to her father who back then was anything but prepared for a child, let alone a temperamental little girl like her who could already activate mangekyou**_

_**He never thought he would hear from her mother again but there a messenger stood with a baby in his arms and said that he is to be a parent from now on or so miyuki was told.**_

_**She had his eyes but was always hidden in the unusual ice blue that was one of a kind in the Uchiha clan since his mother was not from konoha and his milky complexion too also his shiny straight black hair.**_

_**She also had his eyebrows, he never noticed anything special about them but now that he looked dawn at his very own daughter he realized how perfectly they were shaped.**_

_**But she had a personality that fitted her origins, fiery stubborn and hyper, she was a handful that made him smile all the time when it came with the time to kill his enemies. she never knew of the crimes she had done but was merely told that she was saving the town, when really it was for orochimaru pleasure.**_

_**But she didn't only captivate her father's heart with killing, the Uchiha prodigy Itachi also adored her, as did Shisui, they always kept an eye on her knowing she would soon set of on one of her adventures of no good as soon as she could shake of Itachi's mother who was the only one willing to take care of the little girl.**_

_**Not many liked her, but those who did were crazy about her and she always saw them for the only ones who mattered.**_

_**When with aunt Mikoto she always went exploring and often got in trouble for smart mouthing someone or anything along those lines.**_

_**When she got older she started playing with Sasuke who had a fondness for her as well but tried to hide it since to his friends said it wasn't cool to hang out with a girl especailly since no one knew whose daughter she was, but they hung out anyways.**_

_**If only it were when they were home alone with his mother or he would go practice his aiming with his big brother, she would then pop up out of nowhere and cheer for him which he always appreciated**_

_**But many things changed when she learned of the truth and many memories were erased soon to be remembered in the later chapters.**_

**_This readers is a tale of a myteries girl, along with its past revealed of many horrid memories and deeds caused, you may be afraid readers because this tale will end in a horrid ending even you may think And we begin our tale..._**

* * *

**Name: Miyuki**

**Age 13**

**Rank:unkown**

**Mother: Deceased unknown**

**Father: Orochimaru still alive**

**Siblings: deceased**

**Description of Miyuki:**

**Black, long hair that falls to her waist.**

**Bluish eyes (except when she uses her blood limit, you'll see what it is soon enough)**

**Kind of short (5 feet something)**

**Personality: Sometimes mean, but most of the times nice but evil.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Pata-pata. The drizzle of the rain had suddenly turned into rushing water, pouring from the sky. There was no on e out side except for a young girl. Her pale legs jumped from tree to tree until she stopped upon an oak tree's limb. The limb swayed gently from her weight. Drops of water traced her face, all leading up to her eyes.

"Why! Why!" she sobbed as she banged her head against the rough tree bark. "Father, I hate you!"

**Flashback**

"Mommy! Daddy! Look at me, I can blend into the shadows!" shouted the eleven years old girl with glee. She had just mastered a technique invented by her. I can't wait to show it to Mommy and Daddy. They'll be so proud! Especially Daddy. He is always telling me to get stronger. The girl ran towards the castle where she was born and raised. She stopped in her tracks when she reaches the door. The wind blew through her black hair. She reached forward to grasp the handle. Aha! Her reflexes made her hands jump back from the coldness. Whoa! I never felt the castle so cold. I have a sick feeling that whatever is behind it is not going to be welcoming. Mom! Dad! Could they be in danger! Beads of sweat dripped from her face as she pushed open the heavy door.

"Daddy? Mommy?" questioned the girl. Where are they! Don't be scared! Be brave, Miyuki. She took a step forward. The floor boards creaked under her feet. It was dark in the hall… so dark that she couldn't see her own hands.

Suddenly, a light flickered on. "Daddy!" shouted Miyuki. "You're all right! Where's Mommy?" No answer.

"Your mom is gone." replied Orochimaru. The corner of his mouth lifted into a smile. "You'll never see her again…"

"What? No, I don't believe you!" protested Miyuki.

"I need power." hissed Orochimaru. "You will be able to help me. Now, come to me…Daughter…"

"No! I don't want to! I want my mom! You monster, what have you done. I've always looked up to you…but now. You…" She threw a few kunais toward Orochimaru, but he caught it easily with his fingers.

Sunlight streamed in from the windows casting an eerie glow on the snake man's pale complexion. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You'll seek me… for power, just like everyone else. That seal on your neck will force you to."

"I hate you!" yelled Miyuki as she ran out of the door.

**End Flashback**

I can't let him find me! What should I do? Let's see, Dad hates Konoha! Yes! I'll go to Konoha for help! But it's so far away. sigh I must make the trip.

For days, Miyuki walked and walked. A few more hours… just a bit more. Pant-pant The sun's rays blazed her skin. Finally, after miles of desert, she saw greenery. Konoha! Miyuki stumbled past the borders of Konoha (She got past the guards because the guards thought she was harmless…think again.) and fell into a deep sleep beside its lush bushes.

TBC…………….

**WEll Readers until next time I will continue but for now this is a tale you will never know ...lol I'm just kidding i was just tryin' to sound mysteries hehewell anyways review ok.**

**Mikoto Shinigami**


	2. Meeting Team 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter 1: The meeting of Tream 7**

Everything was bright. There were noises.

"Urgghhhhh…" groaned Miyuki as she lifted her heavy eye lids. Owwwww…My body aches so badly.

"Shut up, Naruto, she's awake!" a girl's voice scolded.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, stand back! She could be dangerous. Look at her Oto(Sound) head guard." warned a man's voice nervously.

"Am I in heaven…No, wait." stuttered Miyuki. Then, she notices the Konoha head guards, "Leaf-nins! I must be in Hell! What have I done wrong?"

"You pathetic fool! You're not dead." said the raven-haired boy impatiently.

"Not dead? Yay! Wait…NOT DEAD! What am I going to do! Orochimaru! He's going to find me!" cried Miyuki when she remembered what her father had said. I can't believe I made it to Konoha. Lead-nins…maybe they can help me. They are strong…But can I trust them? I better not talk too much until I know them. Just act silent and mysterious… Yep… silent and mysterious. The pink haired girl and the blond haired boy seem too stupid to know anything. The masked man…He could be dangerous…But then again, why is he reading Icha Icha Paradise? Kidoumaru always read that book.

Flashback

"Kidoumaru, can I see that book you are reading?" asked a small Miyuki pleadingly.

"Noo! It's for grown-ups only." Replied an annoyed Kidoumaru.

"It's not like you're a grown-up!"

"I'm older than you."

"Fine!" huffed Miyuki. "I'm going to tell Kabuto-san about what you did with his X-ray glasses!"

"No you won't." challenged Kidoumaru.

"Watch me…Oh Kabuto-san!" called Miyuki in a sing-song voice. "Kidoumaru traded your X-ray glasses for these magazines with nak-" Before Miyuki could finish her sentence, Kidoumaru quickly cover her mouth.

"Why, you little brat! I'll…I'll."

"You'll what?" Miyuki snickered at Kidoumaru's red face. "Now, hand over the book thingy and no one gets hurt.

"Hn" grunted Kidoumaru admitting defeat as he handed over Icha Icha Paradise over to Miyuki. "You are going to regret reading it…"

"Hmmm…Let's see. 'He grabbed her and…'Oh my god! Kidoumaru! You're such a pervert! How could you…DISGUSTING!" Miyuki started to make gagging noises. "There's like people making out in every single chapter!"

"That's the beauty of this book." protested Kidoumaru. "Now hand it over! I need to know if Amy gets back to together with John."

End Flashback

"Pervert," muttered Miyuki under her breath. No one seems to be that dangerous except for that raven-haired boy. Is he a… Uchiha? Didn't Daddy…Orochimaru have his picture on the work table? Oooo… Do they like each other? Ewwwww… Daddy isn't gay…I hope. Nah, Dad's probably using him for some sort of experiment. Besides, Dad has Mom…or had… or maybe has.

"Hiya!" shouted the blond haired boy. His face popped into Miyuki's sight so quickly that she almost fell backwards. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I am twelve years old, and I love ramen. Kakashi-sensi is my sensi, and my teammates are the beautiful Sakura and the stupid, dumb Sasuke. Anyways, let's not talk about Sasuke because he is dumb, WYGOWM!"

"I beg your pardon?" questioned Miyuki as she rose one of her eyebrows. This kid talks fast. I wonder whether he always talk this fast. Hmmmm…

"WYGOWM means 'will you go out with me'" explained Naruto blushing.

Ummmm…Maybe this kid isn't as weak as I thought he would be. I sense very strong Chakra flowing through him…even stronger than me. I also feel loneliness. Poor kid. Maybe I should be nice to him. "Ok, I'll go out with you." Everyone in the room fell to the ground except for Naruto and Miyuki. Naruto is speechless.

"You…rrrrr….gonna go out with NARUTO!" stuttered the pink haired girl. She is pointing at Miyuki, her mouth dropped open with a trickle of saliva running out. Her eyes with big and white. Even the perverted teacher, and the seemingly calm boy were shocked, but they recovered quickly.

"Hmph. Another weak, Naruto-like girl." said the boy.

"Who are you calling weak." protested Miyuki coldly as she gave the boy a death glare. The teacher watched as electricity shot out from Miyuki and Sasuke's eyes. What a bother. Tsunade-sama is making me take Miyuki as a student. She is like a feminine version of Sasuke… aha… life, life…Maybe Junko will cheat on Amy in the end of Icha Icha Paradise. Hehehe.

"Kakashi-sensi, why are you blushing and giggling like a schoolgirl when Miyuki and Sasuke are on the verge of killing each other?" questioned Naruto. In the background, Miyuki and Sasuke are having a glaring contest. They looked like they were about to lunge at each other any minute.

"Naruto, shut up! Can you see that Kakashi-sensi is contemplating on his book! Just because Miyuki agreed to go out with you doesn't mean you can order your teacher around!" scolded the pink haired girl. I can't believe Miyuki agreed to go out with Naruto. That's good because she is pretty. She might still MY Sasuke-kun.

"But Sakura-chan…" stuttered Naruto, but he quickly stopped himself because he could see that Sakura is also contemplating.

"Ok everyone, Miyki is going to be part of our team from now on. Introduce yourself." Said Kakashi, turning his head away from his precious book.

Flashback

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure this girl, Miyuki, Orochimaru's daughter should stay with us?" asked Kakashi, kneeling down to the 5th Hokage.

"I'm sure she hates her father now. Anyways, I healed her wound, so she should repay us." explained Tsunade.

End Flashback

"What!"

"What!"

"Yay!"

"Whatever…Hey! Why am I not dead? I do recall vaguely that I passed out," exclaimed Miyuki.

"Tsunade-sama healed you." explained Kakashi still reading has perverted book. "Hehehe."

"Tsunade…ummmm…Tsunade, where have I heard that name? Ummmm… Oh yeah!" shouted Miyuki. "My dumb ass of a father mentioned her as one of his former teammates. He said that she likes to gamble, is always drunk, and…ummm…How should I say this…isn't very proportional." Everyone, including Miyuki sweat dropped.

"Ok," said Kakashi breaking up the silence. "If no one is going to introduce themselves, then I will. I am Hatake Kakashi. This is Uzumaki Naruto points to the blond haired boy. This is Haruno Sakura points to the pink haired girl, and this is Uchiha Sasuke points to the raven haired boy. Get acquainted. Miyuki, from now on you will stay with me. I need to go on a mission right now, so Sasuke, will show you to my house and Konoha. Bye." With that, Kakashi poofed away, leaving everyone alone.

"Ok now, girl, let's go. You are wasting my time," growled Sasuke. This girl, Miyuki, is strong. She can be a good opponent for me…and she is kind of pretty too. Wait, what am I thinking! I should think more about how to kill Itachi! Urghhh!

"Excuse me Mister I-am-so-cool, but I happen to have a name." said Miyuki coolly, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts, and earning herself another death glare from Sasuke.

"Hey, Miyuki, I'll see you at 9:00 PM tonight at the ramen shop." said Naruto happily. I have a date! Sasuke doesn't! GO ME! RAMEN drool.

"Whatever," mumbled Miyuki.

"Oh yeah, Miyuki," muttered Sakura, trying to hid her jealousy that Miyuki is going to be walked home by HER Sasuke-kun.

"Um," replied Miyuki.

"If have any questions about Konoha, you can come to my house and ask me. I have a lot of friends." Inner Sakura _We must follow her! What if she steals Sasuke-kun! Call the other members too!_

Road to Kakashi's house

"…"

"…" Sasuke and Miyuki are ignoring each other.

"I know who you are," threatened Sasuke.

"Right, Uchiha," growled Miyuki. Somehow, they got to know each other better during their glaring contest.

"Snake woman,"

"Pointy haired man,"

"Shorty,"

"Dull-faced,"

"Naruto's girlfriend,"

Miyuki couldn't think of anything else to say so she just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "Orochimaru's boyfriend,"((((((BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA i'm srry i couldn't help it lol))))))

"What!" shouted Sasuke. O.o

"Ha! I win," laughed Miyuki.

In the bushes

"Sakura!" whispered Ino, holding a binocular. "Sasuke said 11 words to Miyuki in under a minute! That's a record! Sakura…Sakura? Hello? Are you here?

"She…sh…e…That…girl…called…m…my…Sasuke-kun…a…gay man!" said Sakura. Her face was pale, and her hands trembled.

"Snap out of it!" Slap Slap.

At Kakashi's house awhile later

"Ummm…so many dogs," said Miyuki calmly.

"Yes, true. They will only obey Kakashi-sensi. There is no use struggling. We have to sit here until Kakashi-sensi gets back." replied Sasuke. There is a mass amount of dogs in Kakashi's yard and in the middle sits Sasuke and Miyuki.

"Outsiders, what are you doing in the House of Kakashi!" bellowed Pakun, the smallest dog.

"None of your dog's nest, Dog-face," snapped Miyuki. "You better let me go! You can eat Uchiha-san, he tastes better."

"What! That's not true!" protested Sasuke.

"Hmph, my minions, we'll wait for Kakashi-sama before we eat them." commanded Pakun, ignoring Miyuki's comment which hurt him deeply. I'm not a dog-face.

A while later

"Sasuke-kun isn't coming out!" cried Ino.

"It's been three hours," said fan girl #1.

"What could they be doing in there!" said fan girl #2. Everyone thought for a second, then their complexion turned blue with disgust.

"I doubt it. Right , Sakura…Sakura?" said fan girl # 3. Sakura is half dead on the ground. "Wake up! Slap Slap.

"Shhh…Kakashi-sensi is coming." hushed Ino. They watched as Kakashi opened the door.

"Sasuke, Miyuki! I'm so ashamed of you guys. What do you think you're doing…" shouted Kakashi. Before the fan girls had a chance to finish listening to what Kakashi was saying, the all fainted.

"Did…Di…d…th…ey…" Ino stammered as she collapsed to the ground.

Back to Sasuke, Miyuki, and Kakashi

"You guys! I'm so sorry. These dogs." apologized Kakashi. "Pakuun, what did you think you and your gang were doing, tying up our guests like that. I'm so ashamed of you." Kakashi scolded at Pakuun.

"It's ok Kakahi-sensi. It's not their fault. Look at the time. I have to get ready. Date with Naruto." said Miyuki showing a bit more emotions.

"We wish you luck…really." said Kakashi and Sasuke. After Miyuki left, Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other. "Poor girl." Sighed Kakashi.

"She was really annoying, but for her to go through with this? ...Poor girl." replied Sasuke.

At Ichiraku Ramen (sp?)

"Ahhh… I'm so full." said Naruto while Miyuki said nothing. (Naruto ate 10 bowls of Ramen while Miyuki only ate one.) "Aren't you going to say something?" asked Naruto.

"Mmmm…" said Miyuki.

"Don't you talk?" questioned Naruto.

"Don't feel like it, today." replied Miyuki. Silence. Actually, I do but I won't talk to Ramen-eating Leaf-nins until I really know them.

"Four words!" shouted Naruto, feeling accomplished. Silence. Boom! Debris flew everywhere. It took some time for Naruto to realize that the wall of the Ramen shop had exploded.

"Naruto! Get back! It's dangerous!" shouted Miyuki, getting up. She started to gather up Chakra. Before Naruto had a chance to say that Miyuki had said 5 words, a eerie voice called out a word that made both Miyuki and Naruto's heart stop.

"Kyuubi…" it said as two dark shadows stepped from the cracked wall

**TBC...**

**(Please review i'm rellay needin' reviews ...I'll be your friend...lol i'm sorry i couldn't help it again)**

**Mikoto Shinigami**


End file.
